


Sometimes Feelings Lie

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel it and it made her feel like imploding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Feelings Lie

Sometimes feelings lied. Sometimes they hurt, they cut, they bled, and they made you want to die. It was why Emily Prentiss kept her deepest feelings to herself. The few times she had expressed them, it never ended well. So she kept them, stored in a box inside her mind as she went about just trying to make it day to day. There were times when she thought they would make her explode. Cases were too hard, victims too hurt, teammates too quiet, but things were buried so deep that even when she tried she couldn’t bring them to the surface.

Then JJ called Hotch 3 times and he didn’t answer. She tried not to worry; this case had been one of their most difficult in some time. But Hotch always answered his cell phone. Emily even called herself when she thought no one was looking, and got the voicemail too. She didn’t care how it looked when she rushed out of the house and headed over to his place. Her mind was buzzing; something was wrong. She could feel it and it made her feel like imploding.

Sometimes feelings lied. Emily thought about that as she leaned over him in the hospital bed and whispered I love you. Sometimes feelings were the only truth to utter.

***

  



End file.
